Cowboy Casanova
by TheMistressOfDoom
Summary: Harry realizes his true feelings as does a certain blond. When a tipsy Harry leaves a Hogwarts' party, Draco seeks him out and one thing leads to another. Read and Review. I suck at summaries.


Cowboy Casanova

Randie Jo

Slash: Drarry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song, but I do own the right to my fantasies (:

(A/N: I hope this is good. I ain't promising ANYTHING! Song Fic Inspired by Carrie Underwood's 'Cowboy Casanova'. You should all feel very happy that I've finished the little oneshot to hold you over until I actually finish a chapter or two of one of my other stories. I almost didn't get this one done. I started it on Friday. It's Sunday now and I'm just finishing it up. Granted, I did get distracted by a blog site called Hyperbole and a Half, which is the most hilarious thing I've ever read. I read a post about a duck and I laughed so hard I cried, which has never happened before.)

(Normal words)

("Speech")

_('Thoughts')_

_**(Song lyrics)**_

_**You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease. You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide and you're wondering why you can't get free.**_

_Slytherins are like diseases,_ Harry thought in disgust as he looked across the room at a certain blond Slytherin that was currently bumping and grinding with one pug-nosed, stick-thin, high-pitched-banshee-voiced Pansy Parkinson. He sneered slightly at just the mere thought. '_I know the rumors going around, but what does he see-no, what could he possibly see in her?' _Harry thought as Pansy's hand slid up Malfoy's back, cupping the nape of his neck and pulling him down for a drunken, sloppy kiss. _Such a nasty drunk,_ he sneered at the intoxication-induced kiss on the other side of the party. He was snapped out of his thoughts, however, by a voice, soft and familiar, called his name.

"Harry? Are you okay?" asked a concerned Hermione, looking worriedly up into his glazed eyes. He nodded slowly after he made since of the words. "Of course," he murmured, smiling slightly and looking around, avoiding Malfoy and Pansy's direction altogether. "Where's Ron?" he asked, looking back at her, his eyebrows drawing together as he frowned into her less-than-beautiful face. She shrugged her then, bony shoulders, shaking her head slowly, as if she just realized he was missing. "I dunno. He was right here a moment ago. He must've slipped away when I wasn't looking," she muttered, more to herself than really for his benefit. He nodded; taking another sip of the Fire Whiskey clenched in his fist with a deep sigh after the burning liquid cleared his throat.

_**He's like a curse, he's like a drug. You get addicted to his love. You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'cause you can't live without one more touch.**_

Harry sighed as his gaze once again fell on Parkinson and Malfoy. Hermione noticed this and turned to see what he was looking at. The sight before her both appalled and turned her on simultaneously. She bit her lip to keep in a squeak. "Harry," she started, breath coming faster than normal, "What are they doing?" she asked. "Appears to me that they're having sex on the dance floor, but that could just be the alcohol talking," he slurred back, grinning for a moment, before scowling as Malfoy's lip trailed to Parkinson's neck. After a moment, however, when the song ended, Malfoy pushed Parkinson away much to Harry's delight and satisfaction. He noticed her pout at Malfoy before giving up and walking off.

He turned his gaze back to Malfoy only to find the other staring at him with undisguised lust exhibited in his heated stare. This surprised Harry and he gasped in slight shock, biting his lip. He had caught him watching them. There was something about Malfoy that could make shivers run down Harry's back and give him goosebumbs with just a look. '_He's like a curse, or a drug_,' Harry thought vaguely as he tried in vain to look away from the delicious sight Malfoy made when he licked those plump, kiss-swollen lips of his. Suddenly, Harry gasped for another time, eyes going wide as a thought flitted into his head. '_I totally fancy Malfoy!'_

As soon as that thought was recognized in his alcohol-dazed mind, Harry went wide eyed and a slight blush came over his cheeks. '_Merlin! Why did I not ever notice this before?'_ he wondered to himself, biting down harder on his lip now, looking away from Malfoy with slightly more ease now that his mind was occupied. He surveyed the room, checking exits and the fastest routes to get out of the room without being noticed too much. After a moment, he spotted the perfect escape and made a dash for it. "Harry, where are you going?" Hermione called after him. "I have to get out of here!" he called back to her, hurrying from the room, face still flushed. Malfoy, still watching him, smirked and exited the room, through another exit, mind you.

_**He's a good time cowboy casanova, leaning up against the record machine. Looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy-coated misery.**_

Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he looked ahead only to see Malfoy leaning casually against the wall, examining his nails. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter," he started, pushing away from the wall and sauntering towards the man in question. '_He looks like sin wrapped in chocolate in tight jeans that hug his arse just right,'_ Harry thought vaguely as he watched the others hips roll side to side even as he approached him. Malfoy was getting closer and Harry let out a breath of air he hadn't known he was holding. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked, trying to pour more venom and bite into his words, but failing hopelessly.

Malfoy only chuckled and for some reason, this didn't anger Harry like it usually would. "Can you honestly ask me that Potter, when we both know it's more a question of what do you want from me?" he shot back in question, now standing directly in front of Harry. He reached out and took Harry's chin. "Such a pretty boy, you are. Did you know that Potter?" he asked, his slightly inebriated mind not seeming to stop the words tumbling from his mouth. Harry shook his head mutely, staring wide eyed into Malfoy's liquid silver orbs. "What makes you think I want anything from you, Malfoy?" he asked, a shiver ghosting down his spine as Malfoy leaned in closer, not noticing the hand that was inching down to cup his already hard erection.

"Just this right here is enough evidence for me that you want something, Harry," he purred out before his lips descended on Harry's, cutting of any arguments as Harry was pressed against the stone wall and held there by Malfoy's weight against his. He groaned and much to his own surprise didn't push the other away. Instead, it seemed he was kissing back as another groan escaped him. He reached up, twining his fingers through the silky, touchable blond strands of hair on the other man's head. '_It really is as soft as I thought it would be_,' Harry thought with a soft chuckle. This confused Malfoy, but it was enough for him to stop the wonderful kiss for.

"You look like sin, but taste just like chocolate," Harry mumbled against his lips now, his thought from before clouding his mind. Malfoy pulled back, smirking smugly. "Do I?" he asked, his smirk morphing into a grin as Harry nodded. "Why don't we go somewhere less public, Potter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry noticed his snug sense of self, but right at that moment he could care less. Instead of answering aloud, Harry took Malfoy's hand, pulling him away from the pounding music and towards the seventh floor.

_**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night, gives you feelings that you don't want to fight. You better run for your life.**_

Once on the seventh floor, Harry stepped up to an empty stretch of wall. Pulling up a vague description, he began to pace in front of the door. '_I need a room in which I can thoroughly debauch a Malfoy. It has to have class,'_ he thought. On the third pass a door seemed to melt into existence. He grabbed the handle and twisted, pushing the door apart so he could peer inside. Upon inspection of the room, he saw a bed covered with midnight blue silk sheets that he was sure would looking amazing in contrast with Draco's pale skin, a matching dark blue leather couch that seemed it might provide a comfortable seat, lastly he noted there was a fire, already going to keep away the slight chill of the upper floors of the castle.

Taking Draco's hand, he led him in, closing the door behind them. Draco grinned and looked over his shoulder at Harry. "Very nice, Harry," he said, purring the other's given name, sending shocks down said man's back. "It's fit for a king, really," he added, already unbuttoning his shirt. Harry reached up to do the same, another thought waltzed through his slowly sobering mind. '_When did he become Draco instead of Malfoy?'_ he wondered to himself. Once they were both shirtless, Draco pushed Harry onto the couch, straddling his hips as he did so. Harry didn't put up a fight as those sinful, smirking lips attacked his neck heatedly.

Placing his hands on the tight arse that had been a present thought in his mind for a while this evening, Harry tilted his head back, letting it rest on the back of the couch. This was already becoming a very interesting evening, if he did say so himself. When Draco pulled back a few moments later, Harry looked up into his gorgeous eyes. He wondered for a split second what was going through the devilish snake's mind, but didn't have to wait too long to find out himself as Draco began to unbutton Harry's trousers before pulling the zip on his own so-tight-they-look-painted-on jeans. Harry knew this was wrong and he shouldn't be here. His mind slowly sobering mind screamed at him to get out of there, run away. Do something to get away from Malfoy, but that gaze held him in place as much as the body above him did.

He was shaking as Draco stood up to pull his pants completely off. Harry noticed that Draco had forgone underwear in those tight jeans. '_Probably to keep from showing lines in them_,' he thought with a grin, '_All the better for me to ravish him, I guess.'_ Harry stood as well now, tugging his own pants from his legs, underwear with them. Once they were both naked, Harry pushed Draco back until the back of his legs hit the bed, toppling them both over, Harry on top. Draco gasped and groaned softly, feeling Harry's hardened cock against his own. Running a hand up along Draco's thigh, Harry went on instinct as he lowered his lips to Draco's neck, sucking and biting until the spot beneath his teeth became bright red. '_That'll leave a mark,'_ he thought proudly.

Draco groaned softly, his head falling back in compliance. Harry never would've pegged him as the kind to just give in like that. '_I guess I spoke to soon,'_ he conceded a moment later, if only to himself, when Draco flipped them, pinning Harry beneath him and grabbing the hard, red, pulsing cock that jutted out from the curly, black hair at the apex of his upper thighs. Harry jerked in surprise, pressing into the touch. "Draco," he groaned out softly and Draco's eyes widened. He looked up at the other male. "What?" he asked innocently, breathing hard. "My name from your lips is like that is better than melted chocolate," he whispered to the man beneath him, stroking the velvet hardness in his hand.

Harry moaned, his eyes rolling back at the pleasure of the movement. "If you don't get on with it, Draco," he started, whimpering the blond's name, "Then I'll do it myself," he told him firmly, with a small groan leaving him a second later. He closed his eyes, beckoning to the room for a jar of lubricant and was happy when one appeared in his hand. He held it out to the Slytherin, who took it without hesitation. Harry propped himself up on his elbows, watching Draco as he unscrewed the lid and scooped out a generous amount on his fingers before moving his hand beneath the brunette's legs.

When a finger was pressed against his entrance, Harry stiffened momentarily. Forcing himself to relax, he fell back against the bed, not wanting to watch for now. Draco rubbed Harry's erection to distract him from his other end. Once the Gryffindor began moaning, Draco pressed the finger into the man, thrusting it slowly to get him used to the feeling. Adding another when he thought he was stretched enough to take it, he made Harry hiss softly at the slight burn. "Shh, my lovely raven," he murmured softly, shifting his body slightly so that his face was level with Harry's cock. The brunette's eyes widened as he realized what Draco planned to do now, but still shivered when his cock was enveloped in the warm, wet heat that was Draco's mouth, the fingers in him forgotten for the moment.

Harry writhed beneath him, biting his lip and gripping the sheets. It felt so deliciously good. Whimpering softly, Harry gripped the sheets tighter, pressing his hips up to get more of himself into Draco's mouth. "Please," he murmured out, his voice sounding slightly strangled. Draco added a third finger, thinking him sufficiently distracted. With the pleasure, the other man didn't really notice the intrusion until Draco's fingers curled slightly, pressing against something that made him buck his hips and see stars. His movement would have nearly chocked Draco had he not been anticipating it and pulled back.

_**I see that look on your face. You ain't hearing what I say, So I'll say it again 'cause I been where you been and I know how it ends. You can't get away.**_

Once Draco was sure that Harry was properly prepared, he pulled away, letting the hard cock slip from his mouth with a soft pop. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact, reaching for Draco. Draco moved just out of his reach and grabbed the lubricant jar, taking some and spreading it over his cock before leaning over Harry and kissing him softly. It was then that his conscience decided to kick in. '_Harry,' _his mind chided, '_you know this is wrong. it's Malfoy. Should you really let him have his wicked way with you?'_

Harry ignored the little voice in the back of his head, though. It only seemed to get louder, though. He bit his lip, looking up into Draco's eyes once he'd pulled back. "Take me?" he asked, as though Draco might change his mind now. Draco smiled and lined his erection up with Harry's entrance, pressing just the head in. Harry winced slightly, but made no move to stop him. He'd actually wanted this for a long time. He bit his lip a bit harder, wincing again when the blond thrust further into him. "Please, I can take it," he said, wanting to end the agonizingly slow pace.

For a moment, he thought the other didn't believe him until a sudden thrust jolted him as Draco fully seated himself within him. He moaned softly, mostly in pain. It hurt a lot more than he had thought it would. But he was glad the initial pain of penetration was over. It could only get better from here right? The brunette looked up at the Slytherin when he heard a surprised gasp. "Pott-Harry, you're not a virgin, are you?" he asked, looking, to Harry, very insecure. Harry nodded slowly and Draco's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the lovely blond above him exclaimed and Harry's cheeks flushed bright red. This seemed to soften the fire in Draco's eyes because in the next moment, the blond was kissing his forehead softly. "Sorry. It's just that it's not every day that I get to defile the virgin Chosen One," he murmured, kissing his lips now, just once but softly, almost tenderly. Harry stiffened momentarily, then rolled his hips as if to get him to move, but only succeeded in causing them both to gasp at the sensations it sent through them. "Oh, Merlin," Harry murmured, blushing redder.

Draco bit his lip hard enough to draw a bright dot of blood to the surface, which Harry, surprisingly, licked away. "Move," he whispered hoarsely up to Draco, who nodded and pulled back only to slip back in a moment later. It felt odd to Harry, but the burn was gone at least. He shifted slightly and saw stars as the angle made Draco's cock brush that area that made him see stars. The hands that were on the raven haired teens hips tightened considerably as Harry clenched around him unintentionally.

"Harry," A strangled voice whispered into his ear as lips descended upon his throat, attacking with a ferocity that Harry seldom saw anyone but Voldemort possess. It amazed him more than he liked to admit, even to himself. He arched his back, forcing Draco deeper within his tight hole. "Draco," he panted in return. "Harder, please?" he begged, looking up into those now smirking, but heavily passion glazed silver orbs that hovered in the face above him. The silver-eyed angel complied eagerly, thrusting harder as well as faster, wanting to please the Gryffindor.

Soon both men were close to their completion. Harry arched his back, biting his lip hard, looking up into Draco's eyes. The fiery intensity he saw there sent him over the edge, his seed spilling out of him onto both of their chest. The tremors of his body caused him to tighten around the thick member inside of him. That sent Draco over as well, causing him to come hard inside of his lover, catching himself as his arms gave and he collapsed upon Harry. Once he could move again, however, Draco pulled from the limp body beneath him, laying, instead, beside the man, pulling him into his arms. Within moments, both the blond and the raven haired teen were fast asleep.

_**Don't even look in his eyes. He'll tell you nothing but lies and you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice.**_

The next morning, Harry awoke to a cold bed and no one else in the room. He bit his lip, feeling almost like he'd been betrayed. He got up and got dressed, moving to leave the room. Once in the hallway, he turned and hurried to the Gryffindor tower. Giving the password and stepping into the Common Room, Harry scanned the area for Hermione. Upon finding her, he moved to her, his eyes blazing with repressed anger and a bit of suppressed sadness. Draco had used him; he was pissed and a bit upset about that now that he thought about it.

Hermione noticed the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking almost confused. "Where were you last night?" she asked as an afterthought. She knew he'd been safe as she'd checked the map this morning, but he'd been alone in the Room of Requirement. Harry lowered his eyes for a moment before leaning towards her and starting to whisper the events leading up to this morning and how he'd awoken alone. Hermione's eyes flashed. "That ferret!" she exclaimed. Harry nodded in agreement, falling into an easy silence next to her.

The raven bit his lip as he listen to the chatter of everyone else around them until the conversation of three fifth year girls caught his attention. He turned to look at them as they squealed about hot cute Draco Malfoy was. He glared at them momentarily before standing and walking over to them. "He may be so adorable," he started, "but he's a good-for-nothing, lying, heartbreaker," he said. "I would know. And as a tip, I don't think Draco plays for the team you're thinking of," he added as he slowly turned his back and headed from the Common Room to his dorm.

He changed into something more comfortable than his party clothes and left the tower to get himself some breakfast as it was still morning. He sat down, grabbing himself a muffin from a plate to his left. Hermione walked up at that moment and sat down beside him. "Harry," she started to say, "Malfoy is staring right at you," she said. "He looks normal, but there's something in his eyes I can't place," she whispered, leaning close to him, glancing back at the blond Slytherin.

Harry glanced up, green eyes narrowing as they met silver ones. He sneered at the other male and turned back to his food. "He's just trying to make me feel like he's not the bad guy," he said. "Even though he deserted me," he added. Hermione gasped. "What if he had been coming back, Harry? Maybe he needed to change or something," she said. Harry shook his head, dismissing the idea without a thought. "I doubt that," he said. He finished his muffin, toast and eggs then stood, hastening from the room before he said something stupid.

_**He's a good time cowboy casanova, leaning up against the record machine. Looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy-coated misery.**_

Harry didn't notice, however, that Malfoy stood to leave as well. His thoughts were a mass of confusion and questions. _'Why do I feel the need to apologize to him? Why did he leave without even leaving a note or recognizing that I might be a little upset when I woke up alone?'_ These questions circled around in his head for what seemed like forever. It wasn't until a hand was placed on his shoulder did he come back to reality. "Harry?" a soft, male voice whispered behind him, like speaking too loud would be criminal.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he said, whipping around to glare hatefully at the blond previously behind him. "You're nothing but a lying, deceiving...deceiving Slytherin," he said, not being able to think of another insult that would give the right effect. He settled, instead, for glaring at the other man, arms crossed tightly over his chest. In his head, Harry wondered why it was that he was fighting back tears. _'Why do I care so much? He's supposed to be my enemy after all, right? Right?'_ He didn't have any answers to that particular question, not even to himself.

Draco shook his head. "No, Harry. You don't understand," he said. "I had to talk to my god father. It was extremely important," he murmured, biting his lip. "I needed his advice on something. Though why I asked him when he fiercely objected to the subject matter of the advice itself is beyond me," he added, trailing off. Harry gave him a confused look. "What are you even talking about?" the raven teen asked, arms still crossed, but no longer glaring. Draco chuckled softly. "You're so cute when you're confused, Harry," he said, stepping closer.

That got Harry's attention and he stepped away again, keeping the distance between them. "Just tell me what the hell you're talking about!" he said, getting aggravated by the good-natured teasing. _'Good-natured teasing? Yeah right! As if Draco Malfoy has one good-natured bone in his body.'_ Harry thought to himself, suppressing a hollow laugh at the thought. Draco looked into his eyes, as if searching for something. Apparently he found what he'd been looking for because his eyes seemed to brighten.

_**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night, gives you feelings that you don't want to fight. You better run for your life.**_

"Harry-" he started, but was cut off. "No, don't call me by my given name," Harry said, stepping back again, just to put more distance between them. Draco stepped closer again, speaking once more. "Harry," he said again, "I was asking my god father, Professor Snape, what he thought of my recent engagement plans," he said, biting down on his lip. He wondered silently if Harry would get his drift. With the Gryffindor's next words," he knew he hadn't and Draco didn't know what upset him more, Harry's blatant ignorance of his true feelings or the fact that the other didn't understand what he was talking about.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What? You are engage?" he nearly shouted. "So you basically cheated on whoever you're supposed to marry? Great way to start a relationship, Malfoy. Isn't that lucky person just gonna love that fact?" he said, sarcasm obvious in his voice. Draco shook his head. "Would you please just listen?" he pleaded, biting his lip, silver eyes burning into the most beautiful green ones he'd ever seen; and they belonged to the amazing boy in front of him, Harry. Harry sighed and nodded, reluctantly. Draco smiled then.

_**Run, run away. Don't let him mess with your mind. He'll tell you anything you want to hear. He'll break your heart; it's just a matter of time, but just remember.**_

Harry watched him silently. His mouth nearly gaped at the next words the blond said. "Well, you know that being gay is well, more accepted in the wizarding world, right?" he started, sounding kind of awkward. "Well, the person I'm in love with is a man," he said. "You to be specific," he added. "Will you marry me, Harry?" he whispered, dropping to his knee, grasping Harry's hand. "I don't have a ring to give you because I wasn't expecting to ask you this right now. I was waiting for the right moment, but this seemed like the right one," he murmured, kissing the back on the Gryffindor's hand.

Jerking his hand away from the Slytherin, Harry stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right? This is just your idea of a sick, sick joke, isn't it?" Harry accused, but Draco shook his head. "No! I wouldn't say that to you if I didn't mean it. I don't tell someone I love them lightly. You should know that about me by now," he said, looking hurt, almost making Harry feel sorry for him. Almost. Harry shook his head. "I don't believe you," he said slowly, staring down at him, eyes narrowing. "Leave me alone, Malfoy," he said, turning and bolting down the hall, trying his best to put as much distance between them as possible.

Once was as far from Draco as he could get in his dorm, he sat on his bed, breathing hard. _'Why me? What could he see in me?'_ he wondered. _'What could possibly make him love me? Wait, he said he was in love with me?'_ Harry's eyes widened. He'd never had someone tell him that before. Hell, he didn't even know what true love felt like. _'Maybe I should give him a chance?'_ he thought to himself, biting his lip. It wouldn't hurt anything, right? He couldn't see how it would, but would Draco still want him after his rejection?

_'No, Harry. Run away. You don't want that, trust me. It will only lead to heartbreak, despair and confusion,'_ his conscience told him firmly, but Harry had already made up his mind. He would pray he wasn't too late, go find the beautiful blond and apologize. Standing up, he hurried from the dorm and Common Room altogether. It so happened that the blond was in the same place he'd left him, staring blankly at the floor. _'I must've really hurt him with what I said,'_ he thought, biting his lip.

He dropped to his knees in front of Draco, taking the other boy's hand in his, forcing his chin up with a gentle nudge. "Draco," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I overreacted," he whispered. The blond's eyes seemed to light up just a little, but the male looked as if he wasn't trying to be overly hopeful. "Does that mean you will marry me?" he asked, his voice giving his feelings away. Harry thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yes," he said. "Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" he murmured before placing his lips to Draco's, glad for the empty hallway. _'_

_I would've never thought I would be sitting on my knees in a deserted hallway, kissing Draco Malfoy like my life depended on it, having just agreed to marry the git,'_ Harry thought fondly, running his tongue along the blond's bottom lip, asking for entrance into that deliciously, devilish mouth. Draco's thoughts were somewhere along the same lines. _'How could it be that right here with me, in my arms, was the most perfect angel I've ever seen? And said angel is my fiancée? I don't know, but I thank Merlin for my good fortune and whatever I did to deserve this beauty.'_

(The End)

(A/N: This didn't turn out at all how I expected it to. I'm not even sure if I like it or not. It wasn't really supposed to end up with that much fluff, but that just fit the way my thoughts were turning, so I decided to put it in there. I hope you all like it. Now I have to get back to the REST of the stories that I have been neglecting. If they had prison for story meglect, I'd be away for a loooong time(: Love you all. Read and review. - Randie Jo)


End file.
